This invention relates to a stabilizing device for use on ladders and similar apparatus where the positioning of such apparatus on unlevel or unstable ground often results in compromised security and safety of such devices, with leveling often being improvised by a range of adhoc measures generally resulting in highly unstable and unsatisfactory positioning and securing of ladders and similar devices.
In addition the footprint available for most ladders is limited due to the practical construction constraints of such devices resulting in inherent limitations to the stability and security of ladders due to this restricted footprint.
It would be desirable to provide an accessory for use on existing ladders or the like or alternatively a device adapted for incorporation in the original design of a ladder to provide the ability for stabilising the ladder on uneven ground and in addition providing an increased footprint for the ladder or similar device.
One object of the invention is to provide an improved levelling stabilizer for ladders and the like.